


Dean Winchester Is Dead

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Tumblr prompts I found [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Castiel met Dean, Angst, From that episode where Castiel was under Rowena's influence, M/M, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: Blood.Sticky, dark red blood stained his hands.He wasn't sure what had happened. But he knew that he had killed someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that I had the O levels to worry about in that other fic. But I need to clear out my old fics on my phone so. Here you go.

Castiel blearily opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a warehouse ceiling.

A sharp metallic stench jolted his mind fully awake.

He looked at his hands.

Blood

Sticky, dark red blood stained his hands.

He wasn't sure what had happened. but he was sure of one thing: he had killed someone.

But who was it?

He looked around the room and spotted an outstretched arm from behind a pile of crates. The person that he killed was behind the crates.

As he slowly stood up and made his way to the crates, he wondered.

_What was I doing here?_

_Who did I kill?_

_Do they have a family? If so, what do I tell them?_

_What do I with the body?_

_Should I call Dean? He would know what to do._

_I probably shouldn't disturb Dean. He has enough on his plate._

As he got closer to the body, he noted that the arm seemed......familiar.

_Who on earth did I kill?_

He walked around the crates and stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widened.

They filled with tears.

The world was spinning.

Castiel went down on his knees in front of the body.

He stared at the body and then took a long look at his blood stained hands.

He screamed.

He screamed a guttural scream that echoed throughout the warehouse, the lights hanging from the ceiling flickering and then exploding

All the other angels across heaven and earth froze as they heard the bone-chilling, grief-stricken scream that sent shivers through their very beings.

Even lucifer himself couldn't help but stop and listen to the helpless scream erupting through the angel radio. he listened to the 4 words being cried out by on of his many little siblings and he didn't know what else to do but to drop his head and listen to the agonised screaming.

_Dean Winchester is dead._


	2. Chapter 2

"......hello, Dean."

"..."

"I...um...I brought you flowers. You mentioned once that you liked petunia. So I brought you some."

"..."

"So...Sam has been doing well. Actually, last month, Gabriel suddenly appeared inside the bunker and turned everything pink. Including Baby. You would have been furious if you were there."

"..."

"Of course, we made him turn everything back to normal. Don't worry. But I'm glad my brother is back. Sam has been getting along well with him, actually. Aside from the occasional prank that Gabriel plays on him, they've been treating each other well. I might even say that Gabriel's trying to court Sam."

"..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Don't worry. I'll take care of Sam. I'll make sure Gabriel doesn't try anything funny."

"..."

"Speaking of Sam...he is well, Dean. He's been coping alright with your death. He isn't as angry at me as I had expected him to be. But for all I know, his kindness might be an act. But if it's genuine kindness.....I don't think I deserve it, Dean. I don't deserve his kindness."

"..."

"Dean, I'm sorry. For what I did. It must have been painful. There was so much blood everywhere."

"..."

A phone rings in the silence that settles.

"Hello? Sam? Yes, I'm returning now. Yes, I have the candy that you requested for, Gabriel. I'll be back in about 20 minutes. I had something to do."

Castiel hung up. Before he left, he stared at the headstone with a sad smile.

"See you soon, my love."


End file.
